Please refer to Chinese Patent CN201220456181.5, which discloses an audio connector 100. The audio connector 100 includes an insulating body 1, multiple conductive terminals 2 received inside the insulating body 1, and a metal shell 3 covering the insulating body 1. A top wall 111 of the insulating body 1 is provided with a first receiving slot 1111, a second receiving slot 1112 located below the first receiving slot 1111, and an elastic arm 1113 located below the second receiving slot 1112 and extending backward. A bottom wall 112 is provided with a third receiving slot 1121. A first sidewall 113 is provided with a fourth receiving slot 1131, and a second sidewall 114 is provided with a fifth receiving slot 1141 opposite the fourth receiving slot 1131. The first and second receiving slots 1111, 1112 are parallel to each other and connected vertically. The multiple conductive terminals 2 include first, second, third, fourth, and fifth terminals 21, 22, 23, 24, 25 sequentially received inside the first, second, third, fourth, and fifth receiving slots 1111, 1112, 1121, 1131, 1141, and the first and second terminals 21, 22 form a switch used for detecting whether a butt plug is inserted in the electrical connector 100.
As for positions where multiple conductive terminals 2 are disposed in the audio connector 100, the first terminal 21 and the second terminal 22 are located, in a stacked manner, inside the first receiving slot 1111 and the second receiving slot 1112 at an upper end of the insulating body 1, and the third terminal 23 is located inside the third receiving slot 1121 at a lower end of the insulating body 1. Nowadays, products are developing to be light and thin. However, the foregoing positioning of the terminals increases the height of the entire audio connector and occupies more space. Further, because terminals having different functions need to be formed by punching using multiple sets of molds, the punching process is complicated.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.